


Growing Up

by Tear_In_My_Car_Crash_Heart



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, M/M, emo trash, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tear_In_My_Car_Crash_Heart/pseuds/Tear_In_My_Car_Crash_Heart
Summary: This is a fic where pete and mikey are like in middle school and they have this really awkward conversation about pubertyI don't think it's a kink but i'm into fics where like one person is like a cinnamon roll to sex or whateverI guess the title relates





	Growing Up

Pete and Mikey were walking home.n Mikey started screatching his face.

 

" Ouch!  " He yelps.

 

" What happened! " Pete shouted.

 

" I don't know! " Mikey paniced. " I accidently scratched this huge sore bump on my face. " He pointed to it.

 

" Ew.. That's red. " Pete comments.

 

" What is it?!?! " Mikey screams.

 

" Probably a pimple " Pete suggests.

 

" why why why why why " Mikey frowned.

 

" Can we just lay in my room for a bit? " He mumbles.

 

" Yeah, just  let me drop my bag off at my house. " Pete ruffles Mikey's hair.

-

" Doctor Pete is in the house. Whad'ya need? " 

 

" It's pretty stupid, like, I don't think i'm even supposed to talk to my best friend about this. " Mikey looked down.

 

" I'm your doctor, not your friend. " Pete says.

 

" Which makes it more awkward. "  Mikey sighs.

 

" Best friend mode on. " Pete hugs him. " Speaking of which.. where are your bedsheets? "

 

" Exactly. Pete, connect the dots. "Mikey flicks him in the head

" Okay. so uhm I kinda had a dream about you? " He confesses. " And I had to change my sheets, and my clothes. This isn't the first time actually. " He bit his lip.

" Okay.. you couldn't go talk to someone about this? I mean you have parents, heck, you have a brother! " Pete complains.

" That's why i'm talking to you. " Mikey adds

" Let's see here, time to get out my trusty partner. " Pete gets out his phone and goes to urban dictionary and types in wet dream into the search bar.

" Pete! No! " Mikey whines.

" What happens when you ignore your penis- " Pete read.

" Stoppp. " Mikey slaps the phone out of Pete's hand.

" It's just a joke dude. Like it sucks waking up to that " Pete mentions

" That's my point! Well, I have another point too. I think i'm getting turned on from things and I have no idea how to handle it. I JUST HATE THIS WHOLE PUBERTY THING UGH "

Pete kissed Mikey's cheek. " It'll pay off in the end. "

" You kissed me. " Mikey looks down.

" Yeah kinda. " Pete laughs.

" I'm not going to say ' oh I wish a was a girl ' because it's probably no easier for a girl. ugh. " Mikey blushes.

" Hey. We both have awkward boners. " Pete laughs.

" Wha- uhm " Mikey tries to hide his face. 

" You're such a dork. "


End file.
